Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 13: Searching for Alex
Chapter 13: Searching for Alex As the group was making their way to Jake's Mountain however, Ryder got a call from Marshall. "Yes Marshall?" Ryder asked curiously, not knowing what to expect. "Hi Ryder. Snowflake accidentally bumped into me and now we're both in my fire truck. Is it okay if she rides along?" Marshall asked nervously. "Of course. Besides, we could always use an extra paw!" Ryder replied back. Marshall then made sure Snowflake was buckled in and he continued driving. Soon, Ryder and the pups made it to Jake's Mountain and then drove carefully down the skiing slope until they reached the woods. Ryder and the pups then got out of their vehicles and started heading down the snowy trail in the woods. After several minutes of running down the trail, they saw Jake. "Hi Ryder. Hi pups. Thank you for coming," Jake said kindly. "No problem, Jake. Where did you last see Alex?" Ryder asked. "I last saw him over by the middle of the path," Jake replied pointing in the right direction. Ryder smiled. Ryder then swiped his finger on his pup pad and brought up Skye. "Skye, can you see Alex anywhere? He was last seen in the middle of the trail. He probably wondered off," Ryder said. "Hold on Ryder. Let me have a look," Skye replied back. However, as Skye looked around with her goggles, it wasn't easy to see much. "I'm looking Ryder, but the trees are too close together and there's too much snow. I can't see much, but I'll keep looking!" Skye responded. Ryder then switched his pup pad to the main screen and put the device back in his pocket. "Okay! Chase, Marshall, and Snowflake, try looking in and around the middle of the path. If Alex wondered off, he might have left his scent on a bush or something," Ryder told the pups. "You got it, Ryder!" the three pups replied before going to look for Alex. The pups soon got to the middle of the trail and started to sniff around. After a few minutes of sniffing, Chase got Alex's scent. Marshall and Snowflake followed Chase as he headed through the snow and away from the trail. Soon, after several minutes of following the German Shepard, Chase stopped. "The trail ends here. Where could Alex have gone?" Chase said as he started sniffing again. Marshall started sniffing too, but Snowflake took a look around. Suddenly, she saw a bush that looked like it had been pushed sideways, with leaves and snow on the ground below it. Snowflake sniffed the bush and got Alex's scent. She then kept following the scent for what felt like minutes until, after following the trail she heard what sounded like a kid struggling. "Alex? Alex, are you there?" Snowflake called out in concern. "Help! Help me!" the voice of a kid replied. Snowflake slowly walked towards the voice, but then stopped when she was a few feet away. Snowflake gasped; Alex was up to his knees in snow! "Alex! Are you okay?" Snowflake called out loudly. "I'm fine, but my legs are stuck in the snow. I can't get out!" the kid replied. "Hang on, Alex! I'm going to get help!" Snowflake said before going back along the scent trail to find her friends. Once she got back, Snowflake told Chase and Marshall to follow her. After several minutes of following Snowflake, the three pups saw Alex. "PAW Patrol, help!" Alex cried out desperately. "I'm coming, Alex!" Marshall said as he started to run. Snowflake saw this, and quickly put her paw on Marshall's shoulder. "Marshall, wait! If you go out on the snow, you could fall in too! We need to think of another way to help Alex," Snowflake explained. "Okay. But how do we do that?" Marshall asked, curiously. Next Chapter: Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 14: Snowflake Saves the Day